The Bucket List
by Shy40
Summary: Beth Greene may be a small town farm girl but that doesn't mean she hasn't thought about traveling the world. Daryl Dixon has left his life in GA to move to the city to follow his redneck brother around. After all he has been through he simply wants one thing, a nice girl to marry. Daryl offers to help Beth see the world in exchange for her help in finding him a decent wife.
1. Small Towns and Big Hearts

Chapter 1 Small Towns and Big Hearts

"Momma, what time did you tell Ms. Beverly I would be over to babysit?"

Annette looks at her daughter and wonders how she grew up so fast, "Beth, honey, I told her you would be at her house at 5 o'clock sharp."

Beth Greene is not your average teenage girl. She is a servant to others, always has been. She spent all last summer serving in a homeless shelter in downtown Atlanta. 19 years of living and she has never experienced more joy than giving her time to serve those who just needed a little love. Beth Greene has always had a big heart but she also has very big dreams.

Ever since she was a little girl with those big blue doe eyes and her blonde pigtails the list of jobs she wanted to pursue varied: she had wanted to become an astronaut, a princess, a famous singer, an archeologist, and last but not least a teacher. She has always been an explorer even since she took her first steps. Her daddy likes to constantly tell the story of how a few days after she learned to walk, she went missing. He yelled for Annette and demanded Maggie and Shawn to help him find his baby girl. It turned out that little bitty Beth had wandered to the barn in search of watching their beautiful brown horse eat hay. Hershel was relieved to say the least but he has always kept an eye out for his little one because he knew from that moment on that she was a brave girl with big ambitions and a curious mind.

It was 4:30 and Beth was getting ready to head to Griffin to babysit for Ms. Beverly. "Bye momma, bye daddy! I'm heading over to watch Luke." Both parents gave her a hug and told her to drive carefully.

She got in her beat up truck and turned up the music. Beth has never had a favorite genre of music but recently she has recently been listening to a lot of folk music.

 _Hold your horses now_

 _(Sleep until the sun goes down)_

 _Through the woods we ran_

 _(Deep into the mountain sound)_

 _Hold your horses now_

 _(Sleep until the sun goes down)_

 _Through the woods we ran_

As Beth sang along with the radio she realized that she had never seen the mountains. In fact, she's never seen a lot of things. Traveling to all fifty states has always been on her bucket list. Fifty states and she has only been to one, the one in which she lives. Beth has always loved being a farm girl in the small town of Senoia, Georgia but she has been getting real tired of spending all her time in just one location when there is so much of the world to see. "God, please help me be able to travel the world. Please lead me in the direction you have planned for me." She prays constantly because she has grown up in a believing household and she believes just as much as her Momma and Daddy. Her Daddy always says, "If you don't have hope then what's the point of living." God has always been her hope especially after she attempted suicide a few years back. That was in her past and she tries to avoid they topic because her parents where so disappointed in her but what most people don't know, she was disappointed in herself. Her parents just lost their son in a tragic car accident just a week ago and here Beth was trying to find a way out because the pain was too much. Shawn had always been her best friend. He was protective, he was funny, but most importantly he was always there to listen to her. When she lost him she blamed God and she did not want to continue living without her big brother. She was so ashamed of herself for even contemplating doing such a thing and she was even more ashamed that she blamed God for taking her brother. God has a plan for everybody and she soon realized that, instead of being mad she was simply thankful God gave her Shawn for the fifteen years she got to spend with him.

Her mind was racing the entire drive over to the Beverly household and once she finally arrived she put those thoughts to rest. Knocking on the door, Beth realized that there was a motorcycle parked in the Grimes' driveway. She had never seen it there before. "Hmm wonder who that could be," she whispered quietly to herself. The door finally opened and their stood Ms. Beverly wearing a red strapless dress and high heels. She could hear chatter coming from the living room and she quickly recognized the voices to be Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. Ms. Beverly invited her inside and motioned her towards the living room. Inside she noticed Rick and Lori sitting on the couch. She greeted them politely and realized that there was another individual in the room. He was standing against the wall. He had brown shaggy hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was staring at her with so much intensity that it made her heart skip a beat. She gave the man a small smile, "Hi there, I'm Beth Greene."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya ma'am. M' name is Daryl."


	2. Locked Out

Chapter 2 Locked Out

How did he get trapped into this? Okay. So it was his own fault. He spent the last two years of his life following Merle around. He was sick of it. The routine for a typical day included: sleeping in until noon, keeping guard for his brother as he dealt drugs, spent the night in some random bar getting wasted, and occasionally there were a few meaningless one- night stands thrown into the mess called his life. Somewhere along the way he realized that he was done. Done with Merle, done standing guard, and done hooking up. It just wasn't the type of guy he was—he got involved because Merle would call him a sissy and harass him constantly if he didn't.

What Merle didn't know was that Daryl wouldn't sleep with the girls that he sent his way. Women deserved to be treated better than hooking up with a random stranger in some bar bathroom. Daryl would pay the girls to tell Merle that he slept with them. It wasn't that Daryl didn't think these women were attractive it was just the idea of hook-ups never made sense to him. It always left people heartbroken and empty afterwards. There was a time in his life when he was younger that he had taken part in meaningless sex. He didn't see the wrong in it then because love was never present in his home.

When Daryl was in his mid- 20s he met the local Sheriff, Rick Grimes. His brother had taken part in a drunken fight over some girl he just met. Typical Merle, always thinking of his booze and women. Rick and Daryl became close friends and over time Daryl finally realized what Rick and Lori had was true love. He would make fun of the two for all the googly eyes they would make at each other. The hand holding and public kissing were just plain ridiculous. He didn't need to see that. However, deep down he knew that is what he wanted. He wanted to be someone's husband. He wanted to take his wife on long walks, holding her hand. He wanted to grab and kiss her whenever he pleased. He wanted someone to confide it. Most of all he wanted to love someone and receive their love in return. The emotion was one Daryl never learned and quite frankly he didn't know if he was capable of it but he sure wanted to try.

Daryl wanted to find a woman who would love him for who he was, a Dixon. Growing up he always heard the townspeople whisper about how worthless his family was. He didn't need to hear them in order to know the truth. He always knew he was nobody, nothing, because his father and Merle reminded him constantly. He was sick of it. He knows how he ended up back in Georgia but he can't really remember how he ended up on double date with Rick and Lori. Daryl briefly remembers telling Rick that he wanted to settle down; Rick must have opened his big mouth to Lori.

The woman was attractive but she seemed too much like the women in his past. She also had a kid. Daryl treated Carl and Judith like his own—they were his family. Was he willing to settle down and marry a woman with a kid? He didn't think so. Daryl had respect for this woman but he wanted a wife who could share their first child together with. The night was a blur and finally they were on their way home. He let his mind wander after the long night he had. Daryl couldn't help but think of that beautiful blonde back at Sam's house…or was her name Susie. He realized that he spent his night with a woman whose name he couldn't even remember. Real nice, Dixon. He may have not remembered this woman's name but he had no trouble remembering the sweet blonde. Beth. Beth Greene. In his life, he has crossed paths with a lot of women but he can't remembering seeing anyone prettier than her. She may have looked like an angel to him but he pushed those thoughts away because she was just a girl. The thought alone made him uneasy.

As the car pulled into Susie's drive he quickly unbuckled and mumbled a goodbye. "Wait," she shouted. "Don't you want to come inside for a bit?" What? No. He didn't want to spend any more time with her. The thought of catching a peak at Beth almost changed his mind…almost. He just couldn't lead this woman on. Merle would call him all sorts of names for refusing this woman's company. Merle wasn't here, he left him in Houston. Daryl looked to the Grimes' house, "nah, I better get goin'." Sam or was it Susie, looked disappoint but softly gave him a peck on the cheek and headed to her home. Daryl walked to where he parked his motorcycle and lit a cigarette. It was a stupid habit he picked up as a teenager. He got lost in his thoughts when heard footsteps coming his way.

"Excuse me?" There it was again, that sweet voice.

He looked up and noticed her. There she was in her overalls, hair pulled high in a ponytail, and checks slightly blushed. She spoke again, "I know we just met earlier but I was wondering if I could borrow your phone?" Didn't all kids have phones these days? She must have felt the need to explain because she continued speaking, "I locked my keys in my truck and I need to call my daddy. I just hate to wake him up. How in the world did I manage to lock my keys in my truck?" He was amused, the girl just kept rambling. He cleared his throat hoping that would make her stop. Daryl knew how to get into a car without having the keys. He noticed the windows were down on her truck; he told her to stay put as he returned to the Grimes' household. He grabbed and hanger and walked outside and grunted a, "come on," as he passed the girl. She followed behind and watched him successfully open the truck door. She beamed at him. "Thank you so much! Where did you learn to do that?" He was not going to tell her about the time Merle stole a car and he kept watch, instead he shrugged. "Learned when I's young. It's nothin'," was all he could manage to say. Since when did he feel the need to explain himself? Her smile fell. She quickly responded, "Well I don't think it was nothing. So tell me, what do I owe ya?" Women in the past offered him all sorts of things but looking at Beth Greene, he realized her intentions were innocent.

"Nah, you don't owe me anything'." He turned to walk away when he heard her call his name. He looked back, "Could I treat you to lunch tomorrow?" Well he didn't have any plans. He looked at the hopeful girl and realized then that he wouldn't be able to turn her down so he nodded. "If that is what you want." She smiled that small smile and said, "Of course that's what I want, Daryl. It's the least I can do for you since you were so kind and helped me get back in my truck." She paused, "Meet me at Dogs BBQ tomorrow at one." He nodded in response. She tried to hide her yawn but he could tell she was tired. She quietly said goodnight and drove away. He couldn't help watching her truck drive down the road.

Tomorrow he was having lunch with Beth Greene. The thought alone made his lip twitch.

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is my very first time of writing fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this story; this idea came to mind and I thought I would attempt writing it. Please let me know what you think so far!**


	3. The Offer

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I truly appreciate the feedback and I really hope you all are enjoying this story because I am having a blast writing it so far. I have a lot planned for these two on their journey. I just want to state that Daryl is a bit sweeter than his character but he still has a past so everything is not going to be joyous but I am wanting Beth to portray innocence in this story. There will be lots of fluffy moments but there will be some angst too! I will try to update regularly but finals are coming up so I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be posted. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Offer

Beth Greene had never been as bold as the night she asked Daryl to lunch. Growing up she was always referred to as Maggie's little sister or Hershel's youngest daughter. People always loved Maggie because she was so outgoing and Shawn was Prom King. Beth was different, she was often shy and quite. However, there was just something about that man that made her want to talk.

Beth spent all morning deciding what to wear. She kept telling herself it wasn't a date, simply a thank you gift. Daryl would never want someone like her, he probably thinks she is just some immature child. Yet she still wants a friend and Daryl is intriguing. After thirty minutes of shifting through her clothes she decided to go with a light blue maxi dress. It was casual but pretty. She threw her hair up in her typical ponytail and braided a small section. She didn't know why she did it but it became a part of who she was so she always made sure to include it.

At twenty minutes 'til one she left her house and headed towards Newnan. Daryl looked like the kind of man to eat barbeque and Dog's had the best tasting chicken tenders around, that's why she choose that particular restaurant. She arrived at twelve fifty-five and didn't see Daryl's motorcycle anywhere. Maybe he wasn't going to show.

But then she heard the loud rumble of a motorcycle coming down the street and she knew it had to be him. She walked over to where he parked and greeted him. They both walked to the door while asking how the other was doing. Daryl was quite the gentleman, holding open the door as she walked through. She couldn't help but look at him, really look. His hair was a little messed up from his helmet; he wore dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots. He was handsome, there was just no denying it.

They were seated at a booth and discussed matters such as: where he was from, what were her hobbies, how long has he been riding motorcycles and such. Daryl was a quiet man who responded to her questions in very short sentences sometimes he just spoke a word or two. Beth soon realized that she was rambling but she didn't want lunch to end just yet so she decided to ask him a very personal question.

"Daryl, what is your biggest dream that you hope to achieve?" He looked up from his food and shrugged. "Wha's yours," he quietly muttered. She knew he probably wasn't going to answer so she responded.

"I've always wanted to see all fifty states." She looked down, slightly embarrassed, when she heard him, "How many have ya seen?" She sighed, "Does Georgia count?" He smirked. "Your tellin' me that ya never been to any other state?" She mumbled a quite no. "Why?" Why had she never been anywhere? Well her dad used to be an alcoholic, Maggie went through a rebelling stage, Shawn died, Beth cut herself, and the idea of her family ever traveling blew out the window. She didn't know how to explain so she just responded with, "Never had the chance." He gave her an intense look and the next words that came out of his mouth left her slack jawed.

"What if I helped ya achieve your dream?"

Wait. What did he just say? Surely she misinterpreted what he offered. She stuttered out a, "What?" He rubbed the back of his neck and she could see the tips of his ears were bright red. Still looking down he muttered, "Yeah, I mean I've seen them all except New York, Alaska, and Hawaii." This man that she just met is giving her a chance to do what she always wanted. She couldn't possibly go, could she? Beth didn't really think it through but she responded anyways, "alright!" She had no reason not to trust Daryl. He seems like a good man and she has always been a good judge of character.

She is planning a trip across the United States. She is planning a trip across the United States with Daryl... Beth realized that she doesn't even know his last name. "Hey Daryl?" "Mhm?" "What's your last name?" She waited until he replied. "Dixon." She smiled and offered her hand. "Well Daryl Dixon I am awful glad I met you. I sure am looking forward to traveling with you." She paused, "I must ask one more question though, you're not a serial killer are you?"

* * *

He smirked. There was just something about Beth Greene that was so much different than any other person he met. "Nah Greene, I'm not some creep looking to lure young girls in." She smiled and said, "Okay so when do we leave?" This girl doesn't fail to amaze him. He ended up paying for the bill even though Beth insisted she would get it, he would not let her. While walking towards the door he calmly asked, "Shouldn't ya ask your parents first?" She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "I'm not a kid, Daryl. I'm going on this trip and I don't have to get permission." Okay so he'll have to remember that little Miss Beth has a temper. She's cute when her face is all red with anger. Well she's cute period. He nodded. "Okay but would ya please inform them what's going on so the cops don't come looking for me?" She crossed her arms and nodded. He walked her to her truck and said, "How bout we leave Friday?" The sooner the better right? He couldn't believe that he even offered to take her. He doesn't have anything better to do and plus he still wants to settle down and get married. Maybe he'll find that perfect woman he's looking for on this trip. Who knows maybe Beth could even help him. He offered to help her achieve her dream maybe she will offer to help him achieve his.

Beth Greene gave him the brightest smile he has ever seen and with a breathless voice she responded, "Friday sounds perfect." They exchanged numbers and he gave her a small wave as he walked back to his bike. As she got ready to leave the parking lot she braked and shouted out her window, "Mr. Dixon, you better start packing that suitcase of yours." He smirked as she honked and drove away.

What was this girl doing to him? Friday he was leaving to head on a journey to complete some girl's bucket list. Okay so she wasn't just some random girl, she was Beth Greene. He still can't believe he offered to do this. But he was going to make sure that Beth achieved her dream and he was hoping that he would be able to find a woman to settle down with and marry. Maybe just maybe this trip was going to be the best for both of them.


	4. Intentions

Chapter 4: Intentions

Beth knew her parents would not approve at first of her spontaneous trip but she finally convinced them that she needed to do this. After Beth tried to opt out she would not leave her room for days. She just knew that traveling was what she always wanted to do and she was ready to see the world. She explained to her parents who she was going with and they seemed to settle down.

She wondered if her parents knew him but she was not going to question it. They were trusting her and she was trusting Daryl. Her mom and dad had only one request before she left, invite Mr. Dixon to dinner, so she did.

The night before she left on her big trip, Daryl stopped by. He introduced himself to Mr. and Mrs. Greene and they all sit down and ate a big supper. Beth could not help but sneak small glances at the man sitting across from her. She just wanted to know everything about him and hopefully this trip will provide her the opportunity to do so. She is not one bit worried about this adventure because she trusts Daryl wholeheartedly, she knows that he is a good person.

As everyone finishes their dessert, Hershel asks to speak with Daryl outside. She can't help but wonder what her daddy is talking to him about. Will her refuse to let Daryl take her? Is he telling him about her past? Is he scolding him for asking her to go with him? As she bites down on her lip she hears the screen door open and the men walk back in. She looks to Daryl and his face is void from any emotion but her daddy is smiling that must be good, right?

"Bethy, I was just telling Daryl about the time when we thought you went missing.

"Oh daddy, you didn't have to tell him that," she acclaimed. She knew she was blushing. Beth looked to Daryl who seemed to find this whole interaction quite interesting because he had one eyebrow raised and a slight tug on his lips. Hershel filled the silence, "Beth why don't you tell Daryl goodnight and then go to bed and get some rest. Morning will be here before you know it."

Beth knew her daddy was right but she did not want to see Daryl leave, she was having a good night. She walked him out to his motorcycle.

"Hey Daryl."

"Yah Beth?"

"What were you and my daddy talking about?"

He looked to the ground and mumbled, " 's just telling me to look out for ya on our trip."

She had the feeling he was holding back but she was not going to nag him about it instead she gave him a small hug, which surprised them both, and told him she would see him in the morning. As she walked back to the house she found herself smiling. Tomorrow was the day that her life was going to change.

* * *

Daryl got a call from Beth telling him that her parents wanted to meet him. Well that should be expected, right? He was determined to make this trip the best for her, it's just something that he felt like he should do.

Daryl used to be a park ranger in the famous Yosemite National Park. He was going on his tenth year of being a park ranger when a child in the park went missing. Her name was Sophia and she had blonde hair and freckles according to the picture her mom showed him. Daryl guessed that she couldn't be over 10 years old. Daryl knew that he was capable of finding her. He had been an expert on tracking and hunting ever since he was a little boy. That's about the only good thing his no good father ever taught him to do. Carol, the little girl's mother, came to him as soon as she realized her daughter was missing. She was frantic but Daryl made a promise to her that he was going to find her girl. He quickly called 911 and requested for search teams. As soon as he hung up the phone he demanded for Carol to point him in the direction she last saw her daughter. Daryl began to track her trail as the sun started to set. He knew he couldn't track in the dark so he climbed a tree and rested for the night. As soon as daylight broke he was off again on the mission of finding Sophia. However, he was too late. Daryl came across the river when he saw a patch of blood on a rock. His stomach sunk and he knew that the situation couldn't be good. He quickly searched the river when he noticed her small unmoving body. As he got to her he checked for a pulse and realized that the young girl did not make it. It was all his fault. If he would have kept searching in the dark then she wouldn't be dead. Daryl was never good with talking about his emotions. He resigned from being a park ranger because the pressure was too much. He failed once and he would do it again. His mind never seemed to stop replaying the scene over and over again and thinking about the what ifs. He eventually moved back to Georgia and followed his brother around because he did not know what else to do with his life. Merle always seemed to be doing something and Daryl just needed to get his mind off of the terrible situation that occurred.

The reason he decided to help Beth was because he couldn't help Sophia. That little girl would never grow up and get to check things off her bucket list. She died and it was his fault. Maybe he was being given a second chance at making things right. He could do this, he knew he could. He needed to help Beth. When Hershel Greene asked his intentions of taking his baby girl all across the country he told him the truth. He asked politely for Hershel not to tell Beth, he would not accept her pity. Her father was a man of honor and he knew he could trust him to keep his secret safe.

When Beth hugged him goodnight, he didn't know what to think. He cannot remember a single time in his life when someone hugged him. He really didn't know how it worked so he just put his arms on her elbows, holding her against him. Beth pulled away and he could tell she was slightly embarrassed. Oh well. They were going to have to get to know each better if this trip was going to work. He mumbled his goodnight and rode off in the moonlight.

* * *

Morning came faster than expected and Beth could barely contain her excitement. It was seven and she was sitting on her porch with a mug of coffee and her suitcases sitting next to her. She saw a blue truck coming down the road and assumed it was Daryl. She quickly got to her feet and raced to meet the driver of the truck. Daryl literally looked like he just rolled out of bed but that did not stop the butterflies from flying around in her stomach. She rambled about how excited she was as he remained silent. She made a mental note that Daryl was most certainly not a morning person. She invited him in for breakfast where her momma was making pancakes and her daddy was reading the newspaper. Hershel looked up and greeted Daryl and he mumbled a good morning back.

After everyone ate as much as their stomachs could hold, Beth and Daryl said their goodbyes. The two discussed that they would be gone for about a year and Beth promised her parents that she would stay in contact. As Daryl and Hershel packed her suitcases in his truck she hugged her Momma one more time. Annette took her by surprise and gave her a new Nikon camera and told her to take a lot of pictures while she was gone.

Beth did not go to college right after she graduated, it was something she never really considered. She was finally going to put college tuition to use and this trip was going to be remarkable. Daryl said that the first place she should see was Florida. He said it was beautiful, so the first stop on the trip was going to be the Sunshine state. Beth was in charge of the radio and she was humming along with her song choice.

"Sing." She looked to him and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it." Ok, he asked her to sing so that is what she did.

 _see under water and_

 _The wind, the wind is the only sound_

 _Take your hand and I go under_

 _I'm wandering about_

 _Take your hand and I go under_

 _I'm wandering about_

 _On the river_

 _I'm floating in on the water_

 _I'm diving into the ocean_

 _A thousand black water lilies_

As the song came to an end she asked what he thought. Beth was a little bit nervous to hear his reaction but she was surprised when he grunted, " 's nice."

Somewhere along the way Beth fell asleep and she was woken with a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked around and saw palm trees and she turned to Daryl and smiled.

"Thought you would want to stop and get ya some Florida orange juice. Never personally had any but I heard it's the best," he stated.

She batted her eye lashes at him, "Well Mr. Dixon, we must try this orange juice."

Beth hopped out of the car and started to follow Daryl but she stopped. "Wait Daryl, we have to get a picture in front of the sign!"

Daryl shook his head. Nope she was not going to have it. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the _Welcome to Florida_ sign.

He was being childish and mumbling under his breath. "Beth, do ya want ya camera to break?" She looked at him confused, not understanding what in the world he was talking about. He must have realized he needed to explain further because he continued, "that's what's gonna happen if I'm in the picture." Oh. So he had a since of humor, she laughed. As she politely asked someone to take a picture. Daryl stood on one side and she stood on the other smiling as Daryl frowned. Well he looked real happy. As they tried the orange juice she would have to agree that it was simply the best and she couldn't help but wonder what Daryl thought of it so she asked him. He replied with a, " 's good." My goodness this trip was going to be a long one especially if he only spoke two words the whole time.

"Where are we going?" The curiosity was killing her.

He would not answer her. The quietness consumed them once again but it was not awkward, it was comfortable. Beth watched as the palm trees passed by.

"Daryl, where are we going? She was impatient, she just wanted to know.

" 's a surprise." Okay so that's how this was going to go. She grinned at him and turned her head to look back out the window. She knew that agreeing to go on this trip was quite possibly the best decision she has ever made.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finals are over and graduation is tomorrow! I am so happy to be back at writing this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned to see where Daryl is taking Beth. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think!**

 **The song in this chapter is: Black Water Lilies by Aurora (check it out, you won't regret it)**


	5. Southern Charm and Mistakes

Chapter 5: Southern Charm and Mistakes

"Are we going to Disney World?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Miami?"

He remained silent.

"Okay. So we're going to Miami," she grinned.

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo," he mumbled.

She frowned. _If it's not Miami then where are we going?_

Beth could tell Daryl was thoroughly enjoying her frustration.

Daryl opened his mouth and then closed it.

"What?"

He glanced at her, "Just trust me, okay? We're almost there."

She nodded and glanced back out the window. The sign approaching said Orange City. Beth has never heard of it but Daryl asked her to trust him so she will.

* * *

Daryl has never seen anyone more anxious in his life than the blonde sitting next to him. He knew she was excited but he wanted this to be a surprise. As he paid the fee to get in the state park he looked over to Beth who was curiously looking at him. He glanced back to the road and said a quick prayer that she would truly love this place.

As they got out of the car the heat skimmed their skin and the smell was highly intoxicating, in a good way.

Daryl informed Beth that this was a state park called Blue Springs. He explained how it's a hidden treasure that many tourist don't really know about.

As they approached the walkway, Daryl heard Beth gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Daryl. This is beautiful! How did you know about this? Have you been here before? Wow. It's stunning." Beth's mouth went none stop but he couldn't help but offer her a small smile. He did not answer her questions but simply asked if she had her swim suit. She nodded.

Beth hurried off to get changed and so did Daryl.

He waited for her and finally she came scurrying around the corner. She had one of those high waist bikinis on that looked like something that came out 1950s but he was not going to complain. She is beautiful. _Dixon, get it together. She's just a kid._ He scoffed.

"Are you ready to go swimming, Mr. Dixon?"

He grunted and led her to the water.

"DARYL, LOOK! There are Manatees in the water," she squealed as she pointed in the direction for him to look.

He briefly looked at the water but his eyes gravitated towards the girl at his side. He couldn't help the small tug of his lips. She was so happy. _I actually did something right_.

He led her to the stairs so she could go in the water. She went in first and he quickly followed.

"Why didn't you take this off, it's like 100 degrees out here?" She tugged at his shirt.

He dunked her under the water, trying to avoid the topic.

She came back up gasping for air. "Daryl Dixon, that was so rude!"

She splashed water in his face. _Well I deserved that._

He chuckled. She smiled right back at him.

They spent most of the day in the water but a few hours before the park closed they went kayaking. Beth seemed to love that and Daryl must admit that he did too.

* * *

After they got to the motel they were staying at, they both headed to their separate rooms but not before they exchanged their goodnights. As Beth lie awake staring at the ceiling, she could not think of a more perfect day.

Daryl Dixon was making quite the impact on her and she just met him a week ago.

As she continued to play the day over and over again in head, her eyes grew heavy and the darkness was slowly enveloping her.

At 5 a.m. sharp her alarm went off. Beth was a morning person, always has been. Growing up on a farm never left much time for resting because of the work load.

Before she got in the shower she dug through her suitcases trying to find a suitable outfit to wear. She settled with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. As she did her make-up and hair she realized that she hasn't heard a peep from her redneck companion.

She was going to march herself right to his room and wake him up but as soon as she opened the door she was surprised to find Daryl already awake.

* * *

Daryl was leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. He turned to look at her and offered a soft, 'good mornin'. She walked up and looked over the rail at the palm trees. "What are the plans for today?"

Daryl put out his cigarette and showed her a map. "I's thinkin' maybe ya should see St. Augustine." She raised her eyebrow and he continued, "I hear that it is a historical place. Oldest city in the world."

As he anxiously awaited for her reply she said, "That sounds nice Daryl. How far from here is it?"

"About an hour and a half." She smiled that bright smile that can cheer up a person even on their gloomiest days.

They checked out of their motel and headed for the oldest city. Beth spent the car ride reading information on St. Augustine.

"Hey, Beth. Look up. You're missing the scenery."

Beth looked up and gasped. The ocean. He knew that this was the first time seeing the ocean.

"I don't think I have seen anything more beautiful." She had tears in her eyes.

Daryl never knew how to comfort a crying woman. He honestly didn't even understand why she was crying in the first place but now he was about to find out.

"wha's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy."

They remained silent for a while until Beth spoke up.

"I never thought I would actually have this opportunity. Thank you, Daryl."

He nodded, "Yup."

As they arrived at St. Augustine Beach, Beth informed him that they were about to cross the Bridge of Lions.

As they got half way across the bridge the city came in view. Beth's mouth fell open and Daryl almost had the same reaction. The city was beautiful.

Everything looked as though it came out of Europe. The orange rooftops. The palm trees. The architecture. The harbor. The fort. It was quite the sight.

"What do ya wanna do first, kiddo?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to the fort and then cross the road and see what's on St. George Street."

He nodded.

Beth practically jumped out of the car and raced towards the fort as Daryl paid the meter. He eventually caught up with her.

"Daryl, the name of this fort is Castillo de San Marcos. I hope I said that right. Anyways, it's the oldest masonry fort in the Continental U.S. It's over 315 years old. This fort is the oldest piece of architecture here in the city…" _How in the world did she learn all this stuff in the amount of time it took me to catch up with her?_

As they paid for their way in they walked side by side the entire time. Daryl found the fort quite fascinating. When he was little he always did like learning about history in school, well the times he actually went to school.

As the tour came to an end, Beth began rambling again about St. George Street. As nice of a person Beth seemed to be, she sure could get on a person's nerves after a while. He decided to stop her.

"Beth, I's thinin' maybe we could split up and look at all the different shops and everthin'."

He noticed that her smile fell a little and he could not understand why but she quietly replied, "Okay."

"You got you're cell phone with ya?" She nodded "Meet me here in a few hours." As she began to walk away she threw a, "See ya in a little while," over her shoulder.

They were two days in on the trip and Beth was already starting to annoy him. She was a sweet girl but he was just not used to having someone with him almost every hour of the day. Especially someone as young as her. She was absolutely beautiful but he could not be having those thoughts about her.

He was still in the same spot when he saw Beth enter some kind of boutique. Finally getting his feet to move he took off in a different direction. As he walked he saw all kinds of stores and restaurants but none them really appealed to him.

Coming to a stop he walked in to the Adamec Harley-Davidson shop. A tall black haired woman shouted a, "Welcome! If you need any help let me know."

As he drifted among the merchandise the woman approached him. She batted her eye lashes and asked how everything was going, she helped him pick out a hat. As he was being checked out the woman asked him if he would like to grab a bite to eat.

 _Eat? I told Beth I would meet her in a few hours._ "Uh sure."

Her name was Brooke. She asked where he was from and he told her. He asked her how long she has lived in St. Augustine. The conversation was going pretty easy. She didn't ramble but she was flirty.

She led him to a tavern of all places. He ordered a burger and a beer while she ordered the same.

The inner Dixon in him came out somewhere throughout the night because he ended up in an ally with her pushed against the wall, his lips covering hers. She began running her hands over his chest. Daryl needed something to take his mind off the young girl he left behind and by making out with this woman he thought that would solve the problem.

However, he realized that he was supposed to meet back up with Beth. _Crap. What time is it?_

He pulled back and looked at Brooke. She was pretty with her swollen lips and long hair but she was after one thing and he knew it. _What am I doing?_

"I gotta get goin'," he grunted.

She nodded and placed one more kiss on his lips. She whispered, "Will I be seeing you again?"

"'fraid not." He walked away.

* * *

Beth almost went in every store on St. George Street. This city had so much to offer. She bought a couple dresses and some shorts from the boutiques, a pair of sunglasses, and a hat.

She don't really know why but her heart sunk a bit when Daryl told her they should part ways for a little while but it did. He probably was getting annoyed of her.

She knew he thought she was a child because he called her 'kiddo.' But she hoped that he really didn't think of her that way.

Beth didn't know if they were going to grab dinner somewhere so she held off eating until she passed the tavern and saw Daryl inside. He was eating with some woman.

 _He wanted alone time…but not really? Of course, why would he want to spend his time with me? I don't even know why he agreed to this trip._ Beth was lacking in the confidence area to begin with but Daryl didn't exactly make matters better.

Beth continued walking and found an ice cream shop. She ordered two scoops of mint chocolate chip, her favorite. She went back to the place where she was supposed to meet Daryl. He told her to be there at 7:30, it was a quarter 'til. Beth walked back across the road and put some more money in the meter.

The last thing they needed was a ticket. She did not have the keys so she waited a while by the car. As time slowly ticked away she became impatient.

She walked back over to the fort and found a bench to sit on while watching the harbor. The sun was sitting and they sky was full of oranges and pinks.

 _She should call shouldn't she? Well obviously he wanted time away from her so that's what she would give him._

The sky had become dark and Daryl was still nowhere to be found.

Beth turned back to the water and a little while later someone grabbed her shoulder.

"I thought I told ya to meet me in our designated spot," He growled.

 _Really? He was mad at her. He was the one who deserved to be yelled at._

She jerked away from his tight grip and stood up. Daryl was intimidating but she was not going to back down. "I did but you weren't there," she all but shouted.

He pointed a finger at her, "Ya know what, I tried to make this work but you are impossible."

The ground suddenly became very interesting. He continued, "Ya really are a child. A stupid one at that! Can't even listen to directions."

 _A child…so that is what he really thought of her. Stupid. That hurt._

She looked up, face void from emotion. She was not going to give Daryl the satisfaction to see that what he said hurt her so she blocked it out.

He stumbled back. "Are you drunk?"

"Whaaat? No."

"Give me the keys. I am not getting in the car with you while you are under the influence."

He complied.

In the time Daryl was away doing who knows what, Beth spend her time planning where they were going next.

Daryl was in an out of consciousness when he finally fell asleep.

He had no right to be angry with her. She glanced over at him and wondered why he got drunk. She battled her brain wondering what she did to have caused him to be mad at her but nothing came to mind.

These past couple days had been wonderful for Beth but the last few hours ruined everything.

When they arrived her intended destination she couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right decision.

She knocked and waited for a reply.

"Hi, Beth! What are you doing here sweetie?"

"Hello, Mrs. Grimes. Is Rick here by chance?

Mrs. Grimes nodded and went to get him.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

As she explained what happened Rick understood and helped Daryl inside. Beth didn't know where Daryl lived or where he was from but she knew Mr. Grimes would be willing to help.

Daryl was still passed out and she hated goodbyes so she left. This is what needed to be done.

The trip with Daryl just didn't work out and that was okay or at least that's what she told herself.

Beth put her headphones in and listened to music as she sit on the porch. She couldn't help the tears that fell as she waited for Maggie to come pick her up.

 _Digging six feet down lay to rest your fears, when the smoke clears_

 _Digging six feet down lay to rest your fears, when the smoke clears_

 _When the smoke clears_

 _When the smoke clears_

 _When the smoke clears_

 _When the smoke clears_

 _There is a fire in our eyes_

 _There's a tyrant in our veins_

 _Couldn't stand their thin disguise_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Trust me! The next chapter will explain things a little bit better and don't worry their journey is nowhere close to finished. This story will involve quite a bit of angst and a whole lot of fluff. St. Augustine and Blue Springs are absolutely beautiful, if you have never been I highly recommend it! Please let me know what you all are thinking so far.**

 **Song: When the Smoke Clears by Smoke Season**


	6. Fool

Chapter 6: Fool

Daryl woke up to find himself in a familiar bed. The sun was shining but he couldn't hear the waves crashing against the shore.

 _Where is Beth? What time is it? Shouldn't we be back on the road by now?_

His head was pounding and he suddenly became very dizzy. He threw his arm over his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

"Knock, knock."

Daryl slowly uncovered his eyes. Why in the world was he staring at Lori?

Not fully understanding what was going on he asked, "Where are we?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "In Newnan, silly."

He coughed out, "Newnan?"

"Yeah, Beth brought you back here."

 _Beth brought me back? Why would she do that? What about our trip?_

Lori could obviously see the confusion on his face because she continued, "I'll go get Rick, he can explain." She set a class of water and a couple aspirin on the table next to him.

 _We were at the fort and then we split up. He bought a hat then had dinner at the tavern. What happened?_ He couldn't remember anything after that.

Rick walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Rick, what am I doing here?"

He scoffed, "Making a fool out of yourself."

"Wha' are ya talking 'bout?"

Rick crossed his arms not looking too pleased, "Man, you're like a brother to me and I told you I would always be honest with you…"

Daryl had no idea what he was talking about. He still had no idea why he was back in Georgia.

He was getting sick of beating around the bush, "Would ya care to enlighten me then? Why am I here?"

"You really messed up this time. That Greene girl has been through so much already and what you did was a complete Dixon move. Are you going to turn out like them, your brother and father," Rick said accusingly. "Cause I thought that is why you came back to Georgia, to get away from that life but now you decide you want to act like that and get Beth involved."

Daryl managed a, "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO PASS JUDGEMENT," through clenched teeth.

Rick shook his head, "See there is where you are wrong. Hershel asked me to look out for Beth if she ever needed help and that's what I am doing."

Daryl hung his head when he heard the sheriff spit out, "Do you even know what you did?"

He shook his head. "I went to a tavern and ate a burger and had a couple of beers but I don't remember what happened after that."

Rick decided to enlighten the surly redneck of what he did wrong, "Well how about the fact that you were eating with another girl when you were supposed to be with Beth?"

Daryl looked up, "How do ya know that?"

"Well let's just say that Beth saw you with her."

 _Beth saw me with her? I really am a jerk._ He thought bitterly to himself.

"Would you like me to continue," Rick asked.

Daryl grunted.

"Beth said she waited thirty minutes where you were supposed to meet her but you never came. She went to put more money in the meter and waited by the car for a while before but she was tired of standing so she sit down on a bench."

Daryl decided to add some commentary to this discussion, "Why didn't she just call me?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know, Daryl. Maybe you gave her a reason not to."

"Is that all?"

He laughed bitterly, "Nah, that's not even the worse part. You decided to show back up yelling at the poor girl even though she didn't do anything wrong. Apparently you said some things but she wouldn't share the details of your conversation."

 _Nothing. No one. Lowlife. Redneck. Jerk._ The list of words to describe himself continued to play over and over again in his mind.

 _Beth didn't deserve to be treated like that._

"Where is she, Rick?

Rick looked at him and knew that he was making the right decision, "She went home."

Daryl took off.

* * *

Beth was crushed. Maggie finally arrived at she jumped in the car with no explanation when her sister decided to question her, "Bethy, what's that matter?"

Beth avoided her question and looked out the window quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

She couldn't understand why Daryl acted so cruel to her.

"It doesn't matter…"

Maggie turned to look at her sister, "Yes it does. What happened?"

Beth sighed but she explained to her sister the whole story.

"So he took off and ate dinner with another woman?"

Beth nodded as tears began to fill her eyes again.

She thought Daryl was attractive but she wasn't hurt because he spent his time with someone else, she was hurt because she thought Daryl was actually enjoying her company.

She was tired of living a life full of disappointment and she was going to put a stop to it.

As the Greene sisters arrived home Beth waited to be scolded for leaving on the trip instead Hershel embraced her in a big hug. Apparently Mr. Grimes had called and explained the whole situation which saved her the trouble.

Beth didn't feel like talking much, she found comfort in her bedroom. She snuggled up with her pillow and fell asleep.

She had been resting peacefully when the silence was disturbed with a knock on her door.

"I don't feel like talking much right now..." dismissing whoever was at her door politely.

"Bethy? Someone is here to see you."

Her head hurt from all the crying that took place earlier but the curiosity took over.

She opened her door and Hershel was standing there patiently. "Who is it?"

"Come find out, doodlebug."

As she wiped her eyes and headed down the stairs the last person she expected to see in her living room was the one standing there.

* * *

 _He messed up. He messed up big time._

Daryl Dixon had never been one for apologizing. He couldn't recall a single time in his life where he actually said the words 'I'm sorry' but that was all about to change in a matter of minutes.

Beth Greene was good. She represented light. She represented compassion.

He had never had someone enjoy spending time with him but she genuinely seemed to enjoy having him as company.

As he pulled in to the Greene driveway he expected to be shouted out by her parents, he deserved it.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply, Annette answered the door.

"Daryl? What are you doing here?

"Ma'am I made a mistake that I really need to apologize for." She was hesitant to let him in but nodded nonetheless.

"Is Beth here?"

"She's upstairs, just wait here."

Annette rushed off to the kitchen when a few minutes later Hershel appeared.

"Son, you made my daughter very upset. Do you mind telling me why?

Daryl shrugged, reluctant to answer, "Sir, I know I messed up but can I please see Beth?"

Hershel huffed but agreed.

A few minutes later he was looking at the sweet blonde he hurt.

Her eyes were downcast and he could tell she was upset.

"Beth," he sighed. She shook her head.

"Beth, please."

She scoffed. "Daryl, I don't understand why you said those things to me... what did I do to make you so angry at me?"

He was stunned. "Nothin'. You didn't do nothin'. I'm a jerk and for treating you like that… it shouldn't 've happened"

She looked up, her eyes were red and swollen, and he could tell she had been crying.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly, scared of what she may say. He had never been one to worry about what people thought of him but he was worried about what Beth thought.

"Daryl, you hurt me. I thought you wanted to be friends and I thought you were going to help me achieve me dream... bu but you just blew up at me for no reason."

"Beth, I'm real sorry. Please forgive me?"

She studied his face looking for something. Apparently she found it because he felt her arms circle around him.

"Can we be friends again," he asked.

She nodded against his chest.

"I would really like to help ya achieve that dream ya have, if you would consider givin' me another chance?"

She unraveled herself from him looking everywhere but him. "Daryl, are you sure? I saw you hanging out with that other woman and I don't want to pull you away from your life."

"Well that's actually what I was wanting to talk about. Ya shared your dream with me now I'm gonna share mine with you."

Her blue eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

He mumbled, "I'm looking for a woman to settle down with. When ya saw me in the tavern I was just trying to get my mind off things but that's my dream."

Beth was silent.

He continued, "I know it's stupid…"

Beth spoke up, "That's not stupid- it's understandable. That is a good dream to want to achieve but why exactly are you telling me now?"

"I's thinking maybe if I help ya with your dream, ya could help me find a woman to marry."

He looked at her searching her eyes and he could tell she was thinking hard but she nodded.

"Okay, yeah. I mean you are helping me with my dream so of course I will help you!" Beth was just as anxious about this as he was.

Offering his hand for her to shake, "Well then, Miss Greene, it looks like we have an adventure set out for us…wha' ya say?"

She bit her lip but replied quite eagerly, "That sounds absolutely wonderful! When are we leaving?"

Daryl was going to push aside any inappropriate or unnecessary thoughts about Beth and focus on this adventure.

"How 'bout now?"

She beamed. "Great! I should probably explain to parents what is going on but my bags are still packed, if you could place them in the truck?"

Beth took off upstairs.

He waited patiently but knew he was not alone. He turned to see Hershel standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Son, why are you doing this?"

"Sir, I thought I explained my intentions?"

"Not exactly, you told my why you were helping her but why did you choose her? What intentions do you have with my daughter?"

Daryl didn't know exactly how to explain himself so he replied with, "She deserves to have her dreams come true."

Hershel nodded, "Well you best take good care of my daughter."

Daryl shook Hershel's hand and helped Beth carry her suitcases back out to his truck.

* * *

As they bid their farewells once again, she turned to him, "So where now, Dixon?"

He looked out the window while chewing on his thumb, "I's thinkin' South Carolina."

"I can't wait!"

Silence seemed to fill the cab once again and she missed being able to freely talk with him. Obviously something she did or said caused him to blow up the first time and she wasn't willing to take that risk again.

"Why don't ya sing somethin'?"

"I don't feel much like singing right now…"

He turned to look at her, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." But she wasn't. She was so eager to go on this trip that she didn't exactly plan how she was going to act around Daryl. She liked him but obviously something made him mad and she did not want a repeat so she kept the talking to a minimum.

As the _Welcome to South Carolina_ sign came into view, Beth knew that she would have to rebuild that friendship with Daryl.

She told herself it didn't matter that he hurt her but it did.

He was just going to have to prove his loyalty to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted, "How 'bout we go to, Magnolia Plantation and Gardens?"

"A plantation? I've never seen one except in movies and stuff. That sound like a great idea! Good thinking, Daryl."

She saw the tips of his ears turn red. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to trust him again especially when he put so much thought into this trip.

As the Beth watched to scenery pass by she began to hum softly. For once in her life she felt like this was her chance to truly live and she had the gruff redneck to thank for it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: A big shoutout to everyone who has marked this story as a favorite, followed, or left a comment! I truly appreciate your feedback and I hope you will continue to let me know how you are liking this story.**


	7. Strangness and Charm

Chapter Seven: Strangeness and Charm

He knew something was up. He asked Beth to sing but she wouldn't.

Daryl knew that he just met the girl not long ago but she seemed like someone who would be willing to sing for anyone however he was wrong.

She had the voice of an angel and he couldn't help but be a bit saddened by the fact that she would not sing a sweet melody for him.

As he looked at his curious passenger he couldn't help but think that she would never cease to amaze him. After the incident of waking up at the Grimes' house he battled his brain for where they could continue their journey if she would even accept his apology.

 _"_ _Daryl, I need your help."_

 _"_ _Sure thing, man. Wha's goin' on?"_

 _"_ _I am going to propose to Lori but I want to do it somewhere that is romantic and there's nothing around here that I would even consider to be that."_

 _"_ _Okay…wha' you need me for?"_

 _"_ _To help find the destination."_

Beth surprised him by forgiving him; he was given a second chance. Dixons were rarely ever given a second chance to make things right.

He remembers helping Rick pick a location to propose to Lori. Daryl had thought that Magnolia Plantation & Gardens was beautiful and he was glad that Rick had chosen that spot for the big proposal.

Daryl knew that was the next location he wanted to show Beth. There was so much that he couldn't wait for her to see.

He knew he messed up and that he needs to earn back her trust to prove to her that he isn't completely a jerk, he just has his moments.

When they arrived in Charleston, Beth became anxious. Another state that could be checked off her bucket list.

"What made you choose this place out of everything else in South Carolina?"

Daryl looked at her with a touch of shyness, "This is where Rick proposed to Lori."

Oh.

"I always thought it was beautiful," he finished.

Why in the world did she get butterflies in her stomach when Daryl mentioned proposing? As if he would ever propose to her.

She laughed in her mind, that idea was plain silly.

She liked Daryl as a friend plus he already stated he was looking for a wife and she was determined to help him find one.

As he parked in front of the Plantation home, she wondered briefly how it could be so beautiful.

She could tell he was curious to see her reaction but she kept it hidden. She was excited, very excited. This place was beautiful and she couldn't wait to explore.

Beth bit her tongue to keep from talking so much but she would give him a response to the silent question he was asking, "It's absolutely beautiful."

He sighed and his body appeared more relax. It was almost as if he was expecting her not to like it.

Why did he care so much anyways whether she liked it or not?

He agreed to take her on this trip but he didn't have to satisfy her travels but yet it seemed like that he wanted to make sure this trip was perfect for her.

For that, she highly respected him.

Daryl grabbed a map that included information on where the gardens were located.

He realized that Beth wasn't rambling on about anything today, she was very quiet.

That bothered him because he knew her actions were more controlled and he knew he was to blame for it. He missed her voice.

To feel the void he added some commentary, "These gardens are the oldest public gardens in America."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Visitors were first allowed to view the gardens in 1870."

"That's really impressive," she replied.

The silence returned but then he heard her sweet voice, "What kind of qualities are you looking for in a woman?"

"Wha'?"

"You said you wanted to get married so what kind of qualities are you looking for in a woman, I told you I would help you find a wife and I need an idea of what you are looking for."

That took him by surprise. He shared his dream with her but he didn't expect her to act on helping him achieve it so quickly.

He cleared his voice, "Well… I like it when a woman is smart. A woman that has her own dreams."

She nodded and he continued, "She has to be friendly and have a sense of humor."

"Anything else? What about physical looks?"

When it came to appearance he had to really think about that, the women in his past were always too tough looking and he didn't necessarily want someone as gentle looking as Beth, even though she was the prettiest thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

Nothing would compare to her but he couldn't keep thinking about her like that. To answer her question he gave the complete opposite description of Beth to keep his mind off of her.

"Dark hair, tall, big breasts, and maybe a nice butt."

She smiled, he could tell it wasn't a real smile because it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay, then. I will try my best to help you find a woman that fits that description."

Beth Greene was the kindest person he ever met.

* * *

She couldn't help but feel a bit down after he told her what he was looking for in a woman. The qualities fit her perfectly but what he was attracted to physically was absolutely nothing like her.

At times she thought there might be a chance that he found her to be good company. Beth even hoped that maybe one day he would look at her like a man who is in love with a woman. She was wrong. He wanted someone who would be more exciting and prettier than her and what was she to expect.

It wasn't like Daryl Dixon would ever fall for her. He trusted her with this information so she was going to give him what he wanted.

He has showed her two states so far and now she must find him a date.

They walked along the gardens and she thought to herself that these might be the prettiest flowers she has ever seen.

Beth asked Daryl if he would like to take a guided tour he mumbled and shrugged his shoulders. Was that a yes or a no?

She decided they would and she was happy she came to that decision because she thinks that maybe she just found Daryl his first date.

The tour guide was very pretty. The woman wore a top knot with a pencil skirt accentuating her curves. She had brown hair and big breast, she fit his description almost perfectly.

After the tour ended Beth looked towards Daryl, "The tour guide, she's your first date."

His eyes widened a bit, "Wha' ya goin' on about?"

"You said you were looking for a wife, she fits your description. Ask her out."

He looked from Beth to the woman and nodded.

* * *

He did it again. He got himself in a situation that he didn't necessarily want to be in but he asked for it and Beth delivered. Yes, he wanted to find a wife but he didn't think Beth would pick him out a woman so soon.

The woman was pretty, prettier than most but she was the complete opposite of Beth. That's what he wanted, right?

He walked up to the woman, "Hello, ma'am. I was on your tour and I must say ya did a fine job."

She blushed and placed a hand over her heart, "Why thank you. That means a lot."

Her southern charm was a turn on to Daryl. He really liked her southern drawl. Maybe Beth picked out a good one.

"I's wonderin' if maybe you would like to grab lunch…with me?"

She blushed even harder but smiled, "I think I would like that very much," she replied honestly.

"Do you know anywhere that would be good to eat?"

"Oh yes. I know the perfect spot." She hooked her arm to his and led him away.

Daryl looked over his shoulder towards Beth and nodded. He noticed that the blonde had a small frown on her face before she quickly plastered a smile on her face and waved.

Why in the world was Beth frowning, she was the one who suggested that he take this woman on a date.

He focused his attention back on the southern belle linked to him, "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

She looked towards him and smiled, it didn't remind him of the sun like Beth's smile did. "My name is Rachel."

"Well, thank ya for joining me for lunch, Rachel. My name is Daryl.

"That name suits you, you know?"

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

She smirked, "It's sexy just like you."

Daryl was a bit thrown off by her statement because she seemed like the shyest person in the world and now she was throwing out bold statements.

Two could play that game, "Well you're pretty sexy too ya know?"

"I know," she smiled. She leaned up to kiss him and he didn't turn away.

Her lips touched his hungrily. He moved his hands to her hips.

 _This was wrong. This was wrong. This was wrong._

He broke off the kiss and looked at the woman, "Can't do this."

"What? Why…," she begged.

"Just can't," he mumbled and turned to walk away.

Rachel was very sexy but he couldn't figure out why it didn't feel right.

His mind wandered back to Beth and wondered where she could be. He needed some time to himself so he walked around for a while until he came across Beth sitting with her legs hanging over the bridge.

"Hey," he grunted.

She turned to look at him a smile forming on her lips. "How'd it go?"

"It didn't. Just didn't feel right," he answered honestly.

"We'll find ya someone don't worry."

He agreed and joined her in sitting on the bridge.

"Thanks for bringing me here, it's very beautiful."

"You're welcome, Beth." They remained quiet for a while just looking at the water.

"I's thinkin' maybe you could pick the next location we travel to."

She smiled that beautiful smile. "That sounds fabulous, how about Tennessee?"

"Tennessee it is."


	8. Here I Am

Chapter Eight- Here I Am

As a child Beth always dreamed of going to Tennessee. All the famous country singers were from there, especially good ole Dolly.

Her daddy would kid her and tell her that one of these days she would be singing on a big stage just like Dolly Parton. Oh how Beth sometimes wished that were true.

Standing at the entrance of Dollywood, Beth couldn't believe her dreams were all coming true. Her dreams had become her reality thanks to one special man.

Daryl bought her ticket even though she insisted that she would get it. He was stubborn but she liked that about him.

"So tell me, wha's the story about Dolly?"

Daryl wasn't much of a talker but he was a bit curious.

She hesitated, it would probably seem a little silly but he asked and she was going to give him an honest answer.

"When I was growing up I wanted to be a singer. I would constantly go around the house singing Dolly Parton songs and my daddy would tell me that I was going to end up on a big stage just like her…"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as Daryl waited to hear more.

"Well I kind of always imagined that I would end up with a career in the music business like her. She came from a family who didn't have much and became one of the best country musicians out there."

Daryl remained silent and Beth felt the need to explain, "I know it's silly…"

He interrupted, "It ain't silly, Beth."

She offered him a small smile.

"What ride would you like to ride first?" He may have bought her ticket but she was going to make sure he enjoyed this day as much as she was going to.

Looking at the map, he responded, "How 'bout the Dizzy Disk?"

She smiled and nodded.

After they rode the ride Beth both burst into a fit of giggles. Daryl had a small smirk playing on his lips. Beth was having a blast and she was pretty sure Daryl was too.

* * *

As a boy his parents let him do nothing. He had no friends and he sure didn't get to go anywhere. Half the time he wasn't even allowed to go to school.

Who would have thought he could like a theme park as much as this one? It's not like he had ever been to a theme park before but he always thought of those things as childish and Daryl Dixon hasn't been a child in a long time.

Beth had a way of bringing qualities out of him that he didn't even know was possible. The girl was a complete joy and she was quickly growing on him.

Even though she has the effect on him, Daryl has been trying real hard to keep it covered up. He didn't like to share his personal thoughts because everything would come tumbling down if he did, it always happened.

The two rode many rides, watched a few shows, and ate lots of kettle corn. He learned that Beth was a big fan of all kinds of popcorn and he wouldn't dare forget that.

"Daryl, will you ride the Ferris Wheel with me?"

Ferris Wheel? Daryl has never been a fan of heights to begin with. He shook his head no.

"Please?"

His voice rougher than usual, "I said no, Beth."

The pain flooded her eyes and she looked away quickly, "Sorry for asking…"

He was a jerk. Simple as that. The moment his tone changed he instantly felt guilty but that didn't stop him from snapping on her.

Daryl had never been one for apologizing but the silence was awkward and he was about to say sorry when Beth interrupted.

"I'm going to go find a bathroom, meet you back here in a couple hours?"

His heart was thumping, he didn't want her to leave. He should have just apologized but if she needed alone time then he was going to give her some. Why did he always mess up?

"A'right."

She still hadn't looked at him but she turned away and began walking away. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was having that girl upset with him. If he would have just kept his mouth shut than they would have never been put in this situation.

Ride a Ferris wheel? He had never done that before but standing there considering it, he figured he would try it out first. If he was going to do this he needed to experience it first before he made an absolute fool out of himself to Beth.

"Need twenty dollars' worth of tickets."

The ticket booth holder gave him what he needed.

Gaining the confidence, he handed his ticket to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Are you a solo rider, sir?"

He nodded.

The guy shouted for any other solo riders. A girl came forward saying she was a single rider.

Daryl didn't want anyone to ride with him. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Beth but this was a person he was never going to see again. As much as he hated it, he would do this for Beth.

He paid no attention to the girl sitting next to him. She was rambling about something when the Ferris wheel began to move. Daryl closed his eyes the first time around.

She grabbed his hand and his eyes opened. He jerked his hand away but not before he spotted Beth on the ground looking up at him and the girl next to him. He could tell she was crying because she wiped her eyes and walked away.

Couldn't he do anything right? It always came down to him ruining his friendship with her. He wasn't riding this stupid ride to be with the girl next to him but he was riding it so he could make Beth happy.

Turning his head to look at the girl next to him, he growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I was just trying to comfort you…you looked scared," she sputtered.

"Well I don't need your help."

Daryl demanded for the Ferris wheel ticket holder to let him off.

Searching the crowd frantically to find Beth he spotted her standing with her arms crossed looking up at the fireworks.

The sight left him breathless. Beth was too good for him but she was by the most beautiful person he ever saw.

The fireworks lit up the park and he could see that her makeup was a bit smeared probably from the destruction he already made.

How was he going to fix it?

* * *

Of course he would not ride the Ferris wheel with her. She thought maybe he was scared of heights or afraid of the ride in general but it turns out he just didn't want to ride it with her. Maybe he thought it was a ride for couples? She knew his thoughts of their relationship were very platonic.

Seeing him with that other girl was heartbreaking. It was such a weird experience because she just met him a few weeks ago but she had really grown to like him. Maybe she really was a silly girl because she knew his dream and she knew she was the complete opposite of his expectations. So why did it hurt so much?

After walking around for a bit the fireworks began to go off. She had always loved watching the night sky light up.

"Beth," a familiar voice she was way too familiar with.

What was she supposed to say to him? Either way he would think she was just a stupid girl.

A little bit more rough, "Beth."

She looked at him.

He held his hand out for her to take.

She was confused, what was he doing?

"Are you going to come ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

She pointed out the obvious, "You already rode it."

He looked down, "Not with you."

Surprised she asked, "Why in the world would you want to ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

"Just let me explain, okay?"

She nodded.

He took a deep breath, "I rode as a single rider and they placed some woman with me. I didn't want that."

Beth remained quite waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you. I don't like heights so I thought I would ride once to get the hang of it…I knew that you wanted to ride but I was scared and I didn't mean to snap at you."

She whispered, "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, just tell me the truth."

Daryl knew that wasn't going to be as easy as she suggested but he would try for her. He tilted his head toward the Ferris wheel, "Will you ride the Ferris wheel with me?"

Beth never failed to surprise him especially when she shook her head no.

She responded, "I'm not going to make you do something you are afraid of doing."

 _That girl_. _She was so kind_. _And beautiful._

Beth laughed at his surprised face, "Just watch the fireworks with me, okay?"

Daryl nodded.

As the fireworks came to an end, he realized he had been looking at her more than the actual fireworks.

He missed her voice and he was going to tell her about it, "Sing a Dolly song for me?"

She smiled up at him, "Only if you dance with me."

Dance? No he wouldn't do that. Or would he? He wasn't the best at it but he already messed up once tonight.

"A'right…but not in front of everyone."

She grabbed his hand and led him behind a building.

* * *

Beth couldn't believe what was happening. She would never had thought he would actually agree to dance with her.

She knew exactly what song she was going to sing for him.

He hesitantly placed his hands on her hips and she casually placed hers around his neck.

She began to sing for him, her voice trembling because of the lyrics and how truly sincere they were. Daryl would never understand that she was singing this for him and she meant every word of it.

 _Here I am, I'm reaching out to give you love that you're without_

 _I can help you find what you've been searching for_

 _Here I am, come to me, take my hand 'cause I believe_

 _I can give you all the love you need and more_

 _Oh here I am, oh here I am, here I am._

As the song came to an end she could feel her face turn red with embarrassment. She had never truly expressed herself like that before to anyone but Daryl was different.

He looked as if he was going to kiss her but then he quickly looked away detangling their arms from each other.

He grunted, "Why'd ya sing that song?"

She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason…could she? Not with the way he was looking at her.

Daryl look disgusted by the thought of them ever being together like that. He wanted an answer so she was going to give him and honest answer even though it wasn't the real reason she performed that song.

"Growing up that was always my favorite Dolly song."

He turned his head and began to bite his nail.

"s'nice."

As disheartened as she felt she replied with a simple thank you.

Suddenly everything was awkward and she scolded herself mentally. Why did she have to ruin the moment?

Breaking the silence, "I really like Tennessee, thanks for bringing me here."

He nodded, "Ya know you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do, Daryl. You didn't have to do any of this but yet you choose to, so thank you."

He looked down. He has been keeping his promise so it would only be fair if she kept hers.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier but I did keep my end of the deal. I told a girl at one of the shows about you and I told her you would accompany her to dinner tonight."

He mumbled under his breath words she could not hear.

Finally deciding to answer her, "It's kinda late don't ya think?"

She laughed looking at her watch, "It's only a little after eleven. Her name is Ally, meet her at Corky's BBQ. Go have fun."

"A'right. Next time warn me though."

"I got to keep you on your toes, Mr. Dixon."

* * *

He smirked. _That girl._

"How are you going to get back to the motel?"

She replied, "I'm going to take the shuttle bus."

He was skeptical, what if something happened to her? He could not and would not let that happen.

"I'll take you, I want to make sure you get there safely."

Even though it was dark he could tell she was blushing. Tucking a strand behind her ear she answered, "Okay if you insist."

He opened the car door for her. What was he doing? He has never opened the door for anyone before.

Making sure to drive careful he asked her if she had a good time.

"I loved every minute of it," she replied honestly.

Pulling in the motel's parking lot he dreaded not being able to walk her to her room and head to his but she went and put his dreams a head of hers.

Making sure she got in her door before he left he thought about how horrible this day as been except for the times he spent with Beth.

Dancing with her was the best part. Every part of him wanted to kiss her but he knew that it would not be the proper thing to do. She was just a kid, right?

Hopping out of his truck he saw a woman standing by the door with a leather vest on. She wore her long flowing locks down and he knew that this woman was the one Beth had chosen for him.

"Excuse me? Are you Ally?"

She smiled. "Yes that would be me."

They had a good supper and she asked if he would like to go swimming with her. She was a biker chick and he admitted that he was attracted to her.

Daryl agreed. She led him to her cabin which had a swimming pool by it.

He realized that he wasn't thinking when he agreed to doing this because he didn't have his swimsuit with him.

Ally looked at him with a wicked smile. Raising her shirt above her head he got her point. He watched her closely as she unhooked her bra and stripped the rest of her clothes. She jumped in calling out for him.

There was a naked woman inviting him to swim with her and yet it all felt wrong. He knew the reason holding him back.

"I think I'll just watch."

Ally laughed, "So you want me to put on a show for you?"

What? No. That's not what he meant at all. He just wanted this to be over with.

His phone began to ring creating the perfect distraction for him.

 _Beth._

"I gotta go."

Jumping in his truck he answered the phone.

"Beth, you okay?"

She sighed, "Well I locked myself out of the room and I don't have my wallet on me to pay the extra amount it cost to get a new key."

She was locked out. He was worried. "What are you doing out?"

"I was getting some ice."

"Stay right there, I'm on my way."

He sped back to the motel even if it wasn't the best decision. He couldn't have Beth sitting outside all alone in and unfamiliar place. That just didn't sit right with him.

Getting out of his truck he saw Beth sitting by her door he waved her over.

She looked down and apologized for having to interrupt his date.

"Don't worry about it."

He could still tell she was upset about it.

Replying with a sincere answer, "I was about to head back anyways."

She nodded, "Thank you. I will pay you back as soon as I get in my room."

After the situation was settled she asked, "How was Ally?"

 _Too much like the type of women he didn't want._ Not thinking about what he was saying he responded, "She wasn't like you."

The hurt flooded her eyes once again, "Oh."

He was pretty sure he was just going to tape his mouth shut. Nothing ever came out right.

"I mean she wasn't pure…like you are." Still not the answer he was looking for.

"Oh?"

"She was only after one thing," he spit out.

"Ohhhh."

"Is that the only word you know?"

She laughed, "You should know better than that."

Continuing, "I'm sorry that she wasn't what you were looking for, I'll try to pick someone better next time."

He had to be honest with her, "Beth, every woman you have picked out has been that way…"

She frowned, "I was just following your instructions."

"I certainly deserve some of the blame because I kind of led them on but those are the type of women I'm not looking for so let's just focus on your dream for the time being, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Where is are next destination?"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "North Carolina. I figured we could travel the east coast first."

Leaning up to kiss his cheek she pulled away, "Good night, Mr. Dixon. See you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Beth." That girl was twisting everything up inside of him but he realized that it don't really bother him. Agreeing to take her on this trip was quite possibly one of the best decisions he has ever made.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I sure hope you all are enjoying this story and please don't forget to leave me your feedback, I love hearing from all you. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Song: Here I Am-Dolly Parton**


	9. Not a Child

Chapter Nine- Not a Child

"Ya ever been hunting before?"

She looked from the map to him, "Nope."

"Ever been camping?"

She shook her head.

"Have you ever done anything?"

She let out a soft chuckle, "Not really…"

He huffed, "Well that's all about to be changed."

Beth smiled that smile he loved so much.

"We should be close to Grandfather Mountain. I brought my tent and I have a crossbow that ya are going to use."

She jokingly replied with a, "Yes sir, Mr. Dixon."

 _That girl._ She was really beginning to tug on his heart strings but he would rather die before mentioning that to anyone.

* * *

Daryl always made her eager to experience to new things. When he told her about camping and hunting she was thrilled but she also was a bit nervous. _Hunting. Camping. What if I'm not good at them? What if he is disappointed?_ Surely he will help her learn, Daryl's not a bad man. He's not exactly a patient man, either, but hopefully he will deal with his emotions better today.

"So have you ever been to Grandfather Mountain before?"

Daryl was still hesitant to answer questions about his past and she knew that but she still wanted to know more about him.

"When I's a teenager but that's been a while."

She nodded and smiled at his sense of humor.

The car ride went on for a while until Daryl broke the silence, "We're here."

Beth was ready for this adventure and she could tell Daryl seemed ready too. She pointed out the obvious, "Isn't it amazing to think that God created landscapes such as this? Mountains so tall you can almost reach the sky…"

Daryl remained quiet.

"…it's like every dream I asked for is finally coming true and I have every right to thank God for sending you." She flushed. She didn't mean for the last part to come out. Beth was truly grateful for this opportunity and for Daryl but putting it that way she was worried what Daryl might think. He cleared his throat and looked away. She was embarrassed but she wasn't about to make this situation awkward so she changed the subject.

"I see there's a swinging bridge."

He chuckled, "Yeah, ya tryin' to persuade me to go over that even though I don't like heights?"

She frowned, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

He surprised her, "Well that's a good but it so happens I want to cross it."

"Really?"

* * *

 _What was this girl doing to him?_ First it was riding Ferris Wheels to crossing swinging bridges. He hates heights, always had. He couldn't decide if wanting to do these things were a good thing or a bad thing because Beth was mixing everything up in his head, it was beginning to drive him crazy. He never really believed in God but the more time he was spending with Beth the more he was starting to believe because God obviously sent this generous soul his way.

He was very good at reading people and he could tell Beth was shocked, even he was shocked by the words coming out of his mouth.

"Don't think this is gonna happen at every place we go."

She nodded.

Daryl must admit that each state they had been too had been great but North Carolina has been the best so far. He was really excited to take Beth hunting with him, he would never tell her of course. He still wasn't good at understanding why he wanted to spend so much time with her, she's just a girl. In all the years he's been hunting not once has he ever took a girl hunting with him. Daryl was confused and he told himself that he was just being a sissy. He never had expectations of the women he slept with and he sure never had a girlfriend but for some reason he now understood what qualities he wanted in a woman and which ones he didn't.

Everything was all mixed up but perfectly falling into place.

* * *

As the sun set over the mountains Beth couldn't help but look at the man next to her. He was everything she wanted and so much more. From his rugged looks to his soft heart, she realized she was beginning to fall for him. That scared her. She knew that he didn't want her that way; she might be able to stop her mind from thinking of him but her heart would always be different. Beth felt like her life had become Alice in Wonderland because she kept falling deeper down the rabbit hole of liking Daryl Dixon. She knew it was wrong. She was sitting herself up for heartbreak but that didn't stop her.

To break her thoughts she was going to convince Daryl to tell her a story.

"Tell me something."

He coughed, "Like what?"

"A story."

"No."

Batting her eyelashes and puckering her lips "Plllleeasssee, Daryl."

He huffed, "How could anyone refuse that look?"

She laughed.

He began, "As ya know I like the woods… one time I went huntin' and fell down a cliff. Took an arrow to the side an everythin'."

She watched carefully and did not dare to interrupt.

"The fall alone was enough to kill me but it didn't. I was passed out for a while but when I woke up there was a chupacabra gnawing at my shoe…"

She burst in to a fit of giggles, "A chupacabra?"

He scowled, "Wha's so funny?"

"Daryl, chupacabras aren't real."

His lips twitched, "Oh yeah, who says they aren't?"

"Like everyone in the whole world," she managed to get out through her laughter.

He smirked, "Okay, Greene. Whatever ya say but I saw one with my own two eyes."

Her laugher died down and she smiled at him but then she grew serious, "What happened to you? How did you get back?"

He chewed on his thumb, "I had to pull the arrow out and climb back up the cliff, didn't think I was gonna make it but I did."

She nodded, "Thanks for trusting me with that, Daryl."

He dismissed her appreciation, "'s nothin'."

"It's not nothin' Daryl, thank you."

He refused to answer her instead he mentioned they should go back to their tents for the night.

The walk back was silent and she knew she had caused it but Daryl Dixon had opened up to her and she would never forget that.

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe that told her that much stuff about himself. He never trusted anyone, let alone some girl. He scoffed to himself. That girl was starting to break down his walls without him even realizing it.

At the break of morning Daryl was ready to go hunting. To his surprise Beth was already up and tossing him a bag of poptarts.

"Mornin'"

"Good Morning! You ready to go hunting?"

Rubbing his eyes, "You're quite eager aren't ya?"

She laughed, "I'm excited."

"I can tell." He grabbed his crossbow and tossed her backpack to her, "Come on, Greene."

Wide eyed and listening carefully she followed every move he made.

He explained that you never close your eyes while shooting a crossbow, always keep both eyes on the target.

Daryl was leading her to a squirrel when she asked, "Am I still following the right trail?"

"You tell me."

Beth sighed.

"You're the one that wanted to learned," he pointed out.

"Yeah but you said you would help me."

"Beth, you know what you're doing but you're overthinking it. Just follow the signs they're right in front of ya."

She inspected the tracks and realized that she was correct.

"It's still the right trail but what exactly am I tracking?"

"Well notice how the footprints are smaller…"

"It's a squirrel," she stated confidently.

"Mhm," he nodded in approval.

Coming to the end of the trail he showed her how to hold his crossbow and how to shoot. She was close to killing the squirrel but missed by just a little bit. She lowered her head and sighed. Tilting her chin to look at him he encouraged her, "Hey, you did a fine job for your first time."

"I missed the target, how pathetic is that?"

"It isn't. I'm proud of you, girl."

She gave that shy smile that made him want to lean in and kiss her right there but he could not find the courage to do so. He would not do it anyways even if he had the perfect opportunity _. She is just a girl_. He dropped his hand and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Nature's calling."

"Oh…okay. I'll wait here."

He was an idiot. "I'll be right back."

As Daryl relieved himself he realized this was the perfect opportunity to play a prank on her. Being quiet was never an issue for the hunter. Listening for any noises coming from the girl, he heard her sweet voice singing some sweet melody.

 _You taught me honor, you did it for me_

 _Tonight you will sleep for good_

 _You will wait for me my love_

 _Now I am strong_

He didn't know if there was a meaning behind the song or if she was just singing to fill the void. He was afraid of what it might mean. He disrupted her singing by jumping out from a tree and scaring her. She smacked him on the arm.

"What in the world, Daryl Dixon?"

He began to chuckle. "It's not funny," her soft voice demanded.

"What if I would have been a chupacabra, you weren't even paying attention."

There was fury behind her eyes, "Don't tell me what I was and was not doing."

He held up his hands mockingly, "You scared, girly?"

"No."

"You're lying, I saw the look on your face. Tonight you might want to sleep with your teddy bear and a light on, never know what kind of creatures are in the dark," he jokingly replied.

She frowned and he saw the anger be replaced with hurt. "You know what Dixon, forget it. Let's get back to camp."

He messed up once again. The whole hike back was filled was silence. He always had to open his mouth and say things he shouldn't. He was just kidding but going over what he said in his mind really had him thinking he was a complete and utter jerk to the one person who seemed to care about his ruthless self.

* * *

 _What a jerk._ Daryl Dixon never failed to disappoint her on reminding her of what a child she was. _She was not a child. She was a grown adult._ She was starting to realize that her hopes of them ever becoming a couple were never ever going to happen. She was beginning to think she would not even want to be with that man anyways.

The hike back was filled with tension and unspoken words. Beth knew Daryl was just kidding but it still hurt. He couldn't treat her like he was going to kiss her one moment and then the next completely knock her down. Sure she was scared, how could she not be? She went hunting with him in the middle of the woods with no people around. She tried to make things work.

"Beth," he mumbled.

She kept walking when he grabbed her arm.

"Beth, please listen."

"Why should I? You just going to remind me of what I a child I am? I don't need to be told that again, Daryl. I got your point."

He lowered his eyes to the ground, "I was just kidding…I'm not good at this. I've never had a friend before but I want you to be my friend."

"You can't keep knocking me down, friends don't do that. One minute you act really nice to me and then the next you are making jokes about me. I'm not a kid and it's about time you start treating me like an adult."

He began pacing, "You don't think I don't know that already?"

She stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Beth, it's becoming harder and harder to refuse what I'm feeling for you. I have to treat you like a child because that's the only way I can keep control of my thoughts."

She gasped, she had no idea that he had feelings for her. "Why do you have to refuse what you are feeling?"

"Because I will end up doing stupid stuff like this," he silently said as he walked up and grabbed her face, placing his lips over hers.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't get too excited... Please don't forget to leave feedback, rather it be a suggestion or just a comment on what you liked and what you didn't. I love hearing from you all. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and left feedback, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**


	10. Howling

Chapter 10: Howling

Every bit of self-control he had simply faded away the moment he kissed her. She tasted like honey and he knew in that moment she was the greatest thing to ever walk in to his life. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds before he pulled away resting his head to hers. He watched as her chest moved up and down with every breath she took. Beth was about to say something when he interrupted. "Don't." _Worthless. No good. Redneck. Jerk. Coward._ His thoughts got the better part of him and he knew he made a mistake. She began to speak again but he stopped her. "Don't." He wasn't ready to let go yet, he placed one last lingering kiss on her lips. He knew that kiss would be the last one.

Untangling his body from hers he backed away, not even bothering to look at Beth because it would kill him if he saw regret. He knew he was no good for her and he never would be and that is why he is never going to let that happen again. Looking up at the clouds he realized that it was about to storm, he began to walk away but not without throwing a "c'mon" over his shoulder. Walking through the woods once again he felt more on edge. He thought it had to deal with his conflicting thoughts on Beth.

As the rain began he maintained calm and collected. He looked behind him to see how Beth was holding up only to see her not there. "Beth." She didn't answer. This time a little more demanding, "Beth."

"I'm coming," she replied.

She wasn't supposed to fall behind, storms in the wilderness can be dangerous. He was annoyed to say the least and a little bit worried but he would never mention that. "Where were ya?" His voice was gruff and he knew it.

"I..I was.. my sweater got caught on a limb."

Getting in her face he barked, "Storms out here can be dangerous, don't ever stop."

Her eyes widened. "Do ya hear me?"

Exasperated she replied, "Daryl, my sweater got caught. There was nothing I could do about it."

He scoffed, "You could've been paying more attention instead of walking around in La La land."

That broke her and he knew it. "Do ya hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you loud and clear," she smarted back.

He growled, "What did ya say?"

"I said.." A piercing howl silenced their conversation.

Beth was worried and she looked to Daryl for an answer. Being a tracker she knew he could find who or what was howling. Following the sound Daryl took off and Beth followed close behind. In the brush was a white dog with its leg caught in a trap. Daryl just stood and looked at the creature.

Beth gently walked up to the dog not wanting to scare it. Turning to look at Daryl, "Well aren't you going to do something?"

Daryl started unlatching the trap so that the dog could get free. He turned to look at Beth and her glassy eyes caught his. Daryl never wanted to see her have that look again. Releasing the dog from the trap it trotted away before Beth could catch it.

Beth looked like a child that lost her favorite toy. _And that is why nothing could ever happen between him and her._ Even though he did not view her as a child, he would always have a problem with the age gap.

He heard her mumble a silent, "Thank you."

" 's nothin', Beth."

She studied her boots while responding, "Still, thank you for doing it."

The thunder had started when Daryl caught Beth's hand and pulled her along through the trees.

Making it back to camp, the two were soaked and freezing.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Beth said looking up at the sky. Daryl remained silent but managed a nod before she headed toward her tent.

Mumbling under his breath, "yeah, tomorrow." He knew he had some apologizing to do but how in the world was he going to apologize when he never once uttered the words, "I'm sorry?"

 **Author's Note: I am so very sorry that this chapter was delayed. I hope you all will stick with me on reading this story I'm writing. Thank you for your continued support! Please let me know how you are liking this story so far, thank you!**


End file.
